


TDD “Deleted Scenes”

by Reiya_Wakayama



Series: Duty!verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe – Medieval, Gen, Omega!Stiles, Period Violence, Politics, War, Werewolves, beta!Danny, beta!Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya_Wakayama/pseuds/Reiya_Wakayama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extra scenes from my fic "The Demands of Duty."</p>
            </blockquote>





	TDD “Deleted Scenes”

**Author's Note:**

> So, these are called deleted scenes but actually I just never wrote them. These are things people wanted to see or have more to them. So leave comments if you want me to write about something more. These will go up periodically when I get requests in and actually write them out.

Chapter 5- Isaac and Stiles Scene

So LadyX mentioned a while ago when this chapter came out that she wanted to see this moment between the two, when Stiles give Isaac the necklace to give to Derek so here it is. Enjoy. Also as a side note, here is Danny and Isaac’s first major interaction alone, since we haven’t had that yet.

~*~

Isaac shuffled down the hall towards the lord’s study where he had been sent to by a servant. Not knowing what the lord could possibly want with him, Isaac had gone. He finds the knight standing outside Lord Stilinski’s study.

The knight just stares at him as Isaac fidgets and wait for him to do something. Finally, Danny sighs, “Can I help you with something?” he asks.

“Oh, um, I was told to come here,” Isaac says softly, looking down. The knight is certainly handsome, but he can’t be thinking that now.

Danny snorts softly and Isaac looks up. “I’m sure he did. Come on then,” Danny says and opens the door to the study. The main room is empty but Isaac can hear him doing something through another doorway.

Danny huffs and walks further in, Isaac trailing behind. They enter the second room to see the lord standing on tip toes on a chair reaching up towards a shelf. “Stiles,” Danny scolds out loud.

Stiles jerks back, startled, and starts to tip. Danny’s at his side before he hits the ground, the knight’s arms around his waist. “What were you thinking?” he scolds the Omega as he straightens him now that his feet are on solid ground.

“I was trying to get something off the shelf and was doing just fine until you startled me and made me jump,” Stiles shoots back, glaring at his knight.

“If you needed help, you could have just asked,” Danny says back.

“I could have reached it,” Stiles says sullenly.

“Right and how many more things would you have needed to pile on the chair to reach said item?” Danny asks with a lifted brow.

“Oh hush. Since you’re here, you might as well get it down for me,” Stiles says with a huff.

Danny sighs and does as asked, stepping up onto the chair to reach up. “What did you want?” Danny asks, glancing back down.

“The wooden box to the left,” Stiles says and points. “Yes, that one,” he says when Danny’s hand lands on the box. Grabbing the box, Danny steps back down.

“There, was that so hard?” Danny asks, shoving the box at Stiles.

“Oh hush and leave,” Stiles says. Danny sighs again and starts to leave. Isaac starts to follow but Stiles pins him with a look. “No, you stay.”

Isaac nods to the knight as he leaves and then steps forward as the lord beckons him closer. Setting the box on a table, Stiles takes a seat and motions for Isaac to do the same. Opening the box, Stiles starts rooting around through it.

“I know you will be leaving soon and I want to give you something to give to his highness. Ah ha,” Stiles says and pulls on a delicate chain. A small charm follows of a bird in flight; it rests in the palm of his hand as Stiles looks down at it. “It is a good luck charm to keep his highness from getting his head cut off or some other bloody dismemberment,” Stiles says with a sharp glance at Isaac. “Those exact words.”

“Um…okay,” Isaac says, shifting in his seat a little. Nodding, Stiles hands over the necklace. Isaac nods and stands. “I’ll go give it to him now,” Isaac says and starts to leave.

“You guys be safe as well,” Stiles says softly. Isaac doesn’t turn, but he nods again before leaving the room and study altogether. Danny just gives him a glance as he leaves.

**End.**


End file.
